


A Black Eye and a Rose

by Littlegoaliejk3



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlegoaliejk3/pseuds/Littlegoaliejk3
Summary: Description: AU. Of all the scenarios Aurora imagined Mulan asking her to become her girlfriend, this had not been one of them. One-shot.Originally Posted on my tumblr APRIL 26, 2013





	A Black Eye and a Rose

“Your usual?…What’s wrong?” Ruby asked when she saw a dejected looking Aurora sitting at the counter in Granny’s with her head in her hands.

“Mulan slept over last night.” Aurora said looking up and continued when Ruby raised an eyebrow. “Nothing happened but…I had a nightmare.”

“Did she hold you and make you feel better?” Ruby replied in a teasing tone with a smirk. Aurora frowned in response and shook her head.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if I never heard from her again." 

"Alright. No need to go overboard. I’m sure it wasn’t that bad. I’ll get some comfort food and you can tell me all about it, okay?” Ruby said before walking away. Aurora moved to sit in a booth while she waited. Ruby came out with some hot chocolate and sat down across from Aurora.

“Alright, what happened?”

“Well, we decided to stay in for a Disney movie marathon.” Aurora started as she fiddled with her mug. Ruby just smiled as she never understood their love of children’s movies.

(Flashback)

“Hey. I brought 101 Dalmations, The Lion King, and Beauty and the Beast. What do you want to start with?” Mulan asked as she walked into Aurora’s apartment. Aurora took the DVD’s from Mulan and gave a quick kiss.

“I kind of want to watch Robin Hood, if that’s okay?”

“No problem.” Mulan replied as she took off her trademark black leather jacket.

“Cool, I’ll grab it from my room. Pizza should be here soon, then we can start.” Aurora said as she moved towards her room. Mulan nodded in response with a smile looking forward to spending the night with Aurora.

The pizza arrived minutes later and they ate as they watched. Once they finished the pizza, they switched to popcorn then ice cream, before lying down together on the couch. By the time the started the fourth movie of the night they were both tired, but neither wanted to stop watching as they were enjoying each other’s company and the running commentary that arose during the night. Somehow, they managed to start watching a fifth, but both fell asleep before it was over. Mulan was lying back on the couch, with her head on one of the armrests and her arms wrapped around Aurora who was practically sleeping on top of her comfortably.

Mulan woke up suddenly when Aurora started whimpering in her sleep and moving back and forth. For a moment, Mulan forgot where she was but the loud music playing from the television was quick reminder. She wrapped her arms around Aurora tighter to try and comfort her. Aurora started mumbling, but Mulan couldn’t make out what she was saying.

Mulan recalled that Aurora mentioned that she got nightmares and tried to make some soothing sounds before trying to wake her up.

“Aurora,” Mulan said softly. “Aurora, wake up. It’s just a dream. It’s fine. Your safe here. Aurora.”

Mulan continued trying to wake Aurora with zero success. She gently moved so that she was lying next to Aurora on the couch balancing to keep herself from falling off. Aurora was pressed against the back of the couch with her back to Mulan.

“Aurora, it’s just a dream. Wake up." Mulan started to shake her gently remembering that Aurora was a very deep sleeper. However, it seemed that shaking Aurora was the wrong decision as Aurora started moving around more. She mumbled a little louder and Mulan thought it sounded something like ‘get off’ or 'go away.’

"Aurora,” Mulan said a little louder and shaking her a little more. She wasn’t sure what to do, comforting others had never been her strong suit and it didn’t help when said person was also asleep.

“It’s just a nightmare. Your safe. Aurora, wake up.”

Aurora started moving around more, so Mulan moved to sooth her by rubbing her arm, which was also a mistake. Everything that followed happened so suddenly, Mulan didn’t have a chance to react. 

“I said get off….I don’t want you.” Aurora muttered still asleep as her elbow came flying up and hit Mulan in the face. The force of it caused Mulan to fall off the couch. Of all things the thud of her hitting the floor is what woke Aurora up.

“What?” Aurora said as she moved to sit up and saw an upset Mulan sitting on the floor holding her face where she had been hit.

“Oh my god, are you okay? What happened?” Aurora said quickly as she moved to help Mulan who refused the hand. 

“I’m fine…I should go.” Mulan said replied as she moved towards the door. “I…bye.”

Aurora stared dumbstruck as she watched Mulan leave. And after sitting down for awhile to figure out what happened, Aurora still wasn’t sure what happened, but her sore elbow told her she must have accidentally hit Mulan in her sleep.

(End Flashback)

Aurora looked up from her cup when she finished telling Ruby what had happened to see Ruby holding her hand in front of her mouth clearly trying to keep herself from laughing.

“I’m sorry.” Ruby said trying very hard not to laugh. “But you hit her while you were having a nightmare? You have to admit it’s kind of funny.”

“Yeah….But it must have been something else for her to leave like that, right? I mean I was asleep…I don’t know what happened.” Aurora whined talking more to herself than anything else. Seeing how upset Aurora was, Ruby managed to pull herself together and calmly reach across the table to hold Aurora’s hand.

“I’m sure it was nothing….It was probably just her pride got hurt…or something. Don’t worry about it. I’m sure sometime in the future you’ll tell this story at cocktail parties and you’ll both have a good laugh.” Ruby said confidently with a small smile. 

“Have you tried calling her?” Ruby asked when she saw Mulan pass by the window and enter the diner. Mulan stood near the entrance holding a rose in her hand looking at Aurora. She seemed to be preparing herself to speak to Aurora.

“I texted, but she never replied.” Aurora replied.

“I’m sure she’s interested despite the fact that you must have hit her pretty hard.” Ruby continued at Aurora’s questioning look.

“She’s sporting a nasty looking black eye, but she hasn’t stopped staring at you since she entered.” Ruby replied looking towards the door. Aurora turned her head quickly and stood up when she recognized Mulan.

“I should get back to work.” Ruby said with a smirk as she walked behind the counter, nodding to Mulan as she passed.

Mulan slowly made her way over to Aurora who was staring wide eyed at the bruise on her face.

“Oh my god. Did I…I’m so sorry.” Aurora said lifting her hand to Mulans face.

“I’m fine, it’s just a bruise.” Mulan said flinching when Aurora gently touched her face. She hadn’t touched the bruise but the whole half of her face was tender. 

“I’m sorry I left so suddenly. Mulan said as she lifted the rose she had been carrying in front of Aurora.

"What? No…you don’t have anything to sorry for.” Aurora said surprised.

“Then, here’s a I’m-not-sorry-for-leaving-suddenly-in-the-middle-of-the-night-after-you-hit-and-yelled-at-me-while-you-were-having-a-nightmare rose.” Aurora giggled at the explanation. And shook her head.

“No…I hit you. Granted I was asleep, but still I don’t deserve a rose for that.” Aurora said seriously. Mulan paused and seemed to be considering what to say next.

“Then, here’s a rose for…a deceptively strong young woman…my amazing and beautiful girlfriend.” Mulan said with a shy smile.

“Girlfriend?” Aurora asked surprised.

“Ummmm….yeah?” Mulan said suddenly nervous. Aurora laughed and relaxed as everything seemed to be just fine between them.

“I like the sound of that.” Aurora replied with a smile before moving in for a kiss. Mulan smiled brightly as Aurora grabbed her hand and moved to sit back down.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it’s not very well written. I’m not a great writer. I tend to be very wordy and I wrote this pretty quickly and didn’t feel like editing it :P
> 
> Feedback always appreciated :)


End file.
